


You're Safe With Me

by gentlelogic



Series: Sanders Sides Micro Fic Collection (Take Two) [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelogic/pseuds/gentlelogic
Summary: “Patton. What happened?”“Nothing that’ll kill me,” Patton said, sounding half-cheerful, half-choked.“What. Happened.”





	You're Safe With Me

The last thing Roman had expected to see when he got home was his ex-boyfriend sprawled on the concrete in a puddle of his own blood outside of Roman’s house. The way Patton was trembling sent rushes of rage down Roman’s spine as he eyed the way he was lying on the pavement. Patton’s lip was bleeding, blood dribbling down his chin, but other than that, he looked completely unharmed. His hands were splayed across the concrete, legs jutting out in front of him as he leaned back halfway, eyeing Roman with hesitant fear. 

Roman dropped to his knees and stuck his hand out. Patton flinched backward, drawing a leg closer to himself. His lip trembled. 

“How’re you doing, Roman?” he asked quietly. 

“What happened?” Roman asked.

“Nothing,” Patton said. 

Roman frowned. “Don’t lie, Pat.”

Patton’s eyes filled with tears. “I’m already lying down, kiddo,” he said. 

The joke fell flat.

“Patton. What happened?”

“Nothing that’ll kill me,” Patton said, sounding half-cheerful, half-choked. 

“What. Happened.”

Patton opened his mouth then snapped it shut. “You can’t see?” he asked, voice quiet and choked.

Then, it hit Roman like a ton of bricks. Of course he hadn’t noticed at first- he and Patton hadn’t seen each other in over a year, after their messy break up, if one could even call it that. After Patton left Roman in the middle of the night with no explanation. After calling Patton over and over only to have his calls ignored. After begging for an explanation only to be left with none.

It was easy to forget, after all that time, that Patton was an anomaly- an outlier. Not just in his indestructible kindness and compassion or his constant insistence upon referring to everyone as “kiddo.” No. Patton was an anomaly in the huge, beautiful, blue wings that usually spread out behind his back, radiating warmth and love. 

They were gone. That was where the blood was coming from- dripping from a deformed blue knot at the center of Patton’s shoulder blades. Patton’s beautiful wings had been completely, sloppily removed from his body. 

Roman’s hand covered his mouth and he swallowed a cry of despair and rage.

“Who did it?” Roman growled.

“I dunno,” Patton said. “They wore masks then dumped me here… I’m so sorry. I tried to tell them to take me somewhere else but they didn’t listen. And I tried to get up, but my balance is all off and,” Patton let out a sob, “I can’t walk without falling back down and-”

Roman interrupted him, gently, “It’s okay. I’ll get you inside. C’mon.”

“Roman, you don’t have to. If you could just help me up and let me call Virgil, I’ll be fine-”

“Absolutely not.”

Patton’s eyes filled with tears. “Roman,  _please_ , I’ll only take a second. I don’t wanna bother you any more.”

“You’re no bother,” Roman said, trying to keep his voice light. “I’ll let you call Virgil, soon as I get you inside, okay? C’mon.” He offered out a hand.

Slowly, Patton reached up and grasped the hand. He pulled himself up, stumbling like a newborn fawn. A shaking hand stretched at his side and he let Roman guide him into his house. Roman lowered Patton into his couch, ignoring Patton’s protests. 

“I’ll get blood all over your cushions,” Patton choked out. 

“I don’t mind,” Roman said. He pulled out his phone and handed it to Patton. “Call Virgil, if you’d like. But I’m not letting you leave until I know you’re taken care of. Got it?”

Patton slowly nodded, lip wobbling again. “I’m sorry, Roman.”

“Stop apologizing. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Still.” Patton was still trembling. “I’ve brought you so much pain-”

“Let’s forget about that for now.”

Patton swallowed. “Did you lock the doors?” His voice was impossibly small.

“Of course. You’re safe here- you’re safe with me. I’ll protect you.” 

Patton took a shuddering breath. 

“I’m gonna call Virge.”

“Go ahead.” Roman hesitated, then gently laid a hand on the side of Patton’s face. Patton watched, eyes wide, as Roman leaned down and dropped a kiss to Patton’s forehead. 

“The past is the past,” Roman said softly. “Okay?”

Patton nodded. 

“Make that call. I’ll get you some blankets.”


End file.
